


Just Another Thing

by macrontrudeaus



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macrontrudeaus/pseuds/macrontrudeaus
Summary: Emmanuel and Justin work for the same company in Montréal. Emmanuel is the Chief Financial Officer, Justin is the Chief Operating Officer. They meet right after Emmanuel's move to Canada, and that's exactly when they start hating each other. Now that their CEO is retiring, it's clear than only one of them will get a promotion. The competition is fierce, until one day they meet in an all but professional environment. After that encounter, their relationship is bound to change.





	Just Another Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delecate/gifts).



> Inspired by a Tumblr ask and "Just Another Thing" by Maren Morris.

 

Justin had some tension to release. He had found out that week that he was going to compete against Emmanuel Macron, the relatively new French guy, to become CEO of their Publishing company. He was so mad – the little shit was younger than him, yet more experienced and a great communicator – a seemingly more functioning version of Justin. Everyone kept going on and on about how the new CFO had the whole floor at his feet. He felt betrayed by his own colleagues when he heard so much praise for the French, sometimes. Yes, he must have been great at his job, but couldn’t they see how annoying he was? He probably only thought about the bottom line of everything. Smug, full of himself, with his classy penthouse downtown, his stupid lisp and the heavy French accent. Justin couldn’t stand him. He didn’t think that because he was jealous of the success Macron had, absolutely not. He genuinely couldn’t bear to spend more than five minutes in his presence before getting annoyed. Macron didn't seem to be too offended by Justin's lack of interest in him, and that was fine. Justin was probably the only one, after all. Macron didn't care, so Justin didn't, either. When his colleagues started making fun of him – the only person in the way of him becoming CEO being Macron – well, Justin didn't take it too well. It had gone on all week, it bothered him so much that he felt the need to escape the building as soon as he crossed anyone in the hallway. So as soon as his friends told him they were going clubbing on Friday, he joined them.

He'd had a couple drinks, talked about how frustrating the situation at work was. After one of his friends brought him another drink, Justin realized he'd better start looking for someone nice to take home. Sometimes, all you really need is a body, _some_ body. After the first two songs, Justin noticed someone. A nice looking man wearing a light blue shirt, the two top buttons undone. Nice tight trousers, with an ass Justin would have built a statue for. Justin was taller than him, which was only a plus. He smirked to himself as he started dancing closer and closer to him, trying to catch his attention. Obviously, he did. Moving behind him, Justin whispered in his ear, asking him if he wanted to dance. The stranger felt him up, his back against Justin’s chest, and probably liked the attention. Nodding at him, the stranger turned around, pulling Justin closer. Justin buried his face in the stranger’s neck, starting to kiss and bite softly. The small moans could be heard by Justin over the loud music. They started grinding hips, grabbing hair and touching more and more. That was all Justin usually looked for on a Friday night, and he had found it. After a little while, he asked the stranger if he was okay. The stranger nodded, kissing him again. Justin grinned right after they pulled back from the kiss, asking him to follow him to the restroom. As soon as the stranger agreed, Justin took his hand and guided him through the dance floor, already knowing he was going to get even more than he’d bargained for.

When the really sexy stranger turned around and Justin adjusted to the bathroom light, which was much brighter than the pitch black of the dance floor, Justin could have sworn he had been catapulted in a parallel universe. Justin hadn’t noticed. Honestly, he had no clue. He could have cursed himself a thousand times, but that didn’t change how bad the situation was. Instantly starting to make excuses for himself in his head, he blamed the dark, the low lights, the loud music. The casual clothes also didn’t help him much. Justin would have never started grinding on him, had he known. He wouldn’t have kissed and sucked his neck. Hell, he would have never asked him to follow him somewhere more private. The only problem was that he realized just after locking the door behind him that he had been dancing and making out for the past fifteen minutes with non other than Emmanuel Macron.

"Macron?"

"Justin Trudeau? What the...?"

"Is this some kind of weird joke?"

"You started dancing with me, idiot."

"This is not happening."

"Didn’t you realize who it was you were kissing?"

"Didn’t you?" Justin sighed. He looked distressed, with a hand in his hair and an annoyed frown on his features.

"I can’t believe this." Emmanuel bit his bottom lip nervously. 

"Yeah, don't tell me."

"We kissed. That alone breaks at least ten different office rules, or more."

"You are so lame." Justin rolled his eyes. "I mean, yeah, you're probably right. But we would have never done all that in the first place, had we known. We kissed... and you _liked_ it, Macron." Justin laughed quietly at how absurd the situation was.

Emmanuel stopped fumbling with his hands as soon as he heard Justin laugh, smiling at him. "I... tried getting you off with my thigh for a good ten minutes."

"That was my favorite part." Justin's eyes softened as soon as he realized how upset Emmanuel seemed by the whole thing. For a quick moment, Justin tried to make him feel a little better about what was going on. "Though it seemed like you enjoyed the neck kissing a bit more."

Emmanuel shrugged. "I have a sensitive neck."

"I might have left a mark."

"I'll cover that up, if necessary."

"It's not like anyone would know it was mine. I wonder what Wright would say if he knew that you'll have to cover up my hickeys."

"He'd flip shit, that's what he'd do."

Justin nodded, looking at Emmanuel. He still looked incredible, good enough to eat, yet Justin couldn't see how that was the very first time he thought that. He looked exactly like the kind of man Justin would take home after the first heated thirty minutes, and then spend the whole night pleasing. No sleep, just fun. The kind of person he’d love to send home completely worn out the morning after. It would only be a one-time thing, after all. The thought was forming, it was right in the back of his mind. He really, really needed to get off after that hell of a week. Finding himself in such an absurd situation with the person that had made the whole week so unbearable had a weird effect on him. The thought of fucking Macron against a wall, maybe even making him scream in French, was too intriguing for him to let it go. Justin licked his lips, taking a step closer to him. "The worst part is that I was hoping we could, you know... _continue_." Justin was sure that Macron would never let him have his way with him, unfortunately. Convincing him was going to be hard, but it couldn’t be impossible.

Emmanuel rolled his eyes at Trudeau. Such a cocky, arrogant, impossible man. The only real prick he'd met since he moved.  _There's no way_ , he thought. He was not going to go through with that. He couldn’t let Trudeau do anything remotely sexual to him anymore. The man could end up blackmailing him. Emmanuel was pretty sure what they had just done on the dance floor meant they were already violating at least ten office rules, especially when it comes to the CFO and COO of the same company. Then Justin was suddenly close to Emmanuel again, and he got distracted by Justin’s body. Emmanuel could still feel his hands on him, somehow, making him feel better than any stranger had in a while. He spotted the muscular arms under the white shirt, and Trudeau's cock straining in his pants. The same one that had been thrusting up against him on the dance floor. Emmanuel thought the proposition over one more time. They were adults, after all. They could both keep a secret. Trudeau might end up being so bad that he would be able to use it against him forever. Emmanuel had a feeling that Trudeau would be good, though. Great, even, as fantastic as he’d been on the dance floor. With a loud sigh, Emmanuel finally nodded. “There’s something quite intriguing in fucking you, after all. I'm curious to find out how mediocre you are at that, too.”

Justin couldn’t really believe his ears. “You’re sure about that?”

Emmanuel laughed, nodding. “Quite sure.”

“I must change your mind, then, since you have such a bad opinion of me.”

“And why’s that, Trudeau?”

Justin licked his lips. Hearing his last name being used by Emmanuel in that context was turning him on more than he had imagined. “I cannot say. However,” Justin smirked, closing the distance between Emmanuel and him. He took Emmanuel's face in his hands, their lips so close to meeting again. It felt good to touch him again. “I can think of a few ways to change your mind. You’d love them. You’d even thank me afterwards.”

Emmanuel stared into Justin’s eyes, challenging him with a smug look on his face. “Is that right?”

Justin hummed, his hands dropping to unbuckle Emmanuel’s belt. Emmanuel gasped quietly, looking down at Justin’s skilled hands. Emmanuel’s mind wandered off to the number of men Justin had slept with in his life. Once Emmanuel’s trousers were pushed down his legs, Justin kneeled in front of him.

Absent-mindedly licking his lips at the thought of what was going to happen, Emmanuel smirked. “I must admit you look pretty nice on your knees.”

Justin leaned forward and grazed Emmanuel’s cock with his teeth through his underwear, making him hiss out, grabbing Justin’s hair to keep him from doing it again.

“I guess I deserved that.”

Tugging at the elastic band, Justin raised an eyebrow in surprise at Emmanuel’s length. He took Emmanuel in his hand and pumped his erection a couple times, looking up at him before wrapping his lips around the tip. Justin sucked hard, Emmanuel groaned obscenely loudly. The grip on Justin’s hair tightened.

“Fuck,” Emmanuel breathed out, his head resting against the door behind him.

Justin hummed around Emmanuel’s length, the vibrations causing more moaning. Winking up at Emmanuel, Justin took the whole erection in his mouth skillfully, carefully swallowing around it as soon as it touched the back of his throat.

Emmanuel grabbed his hair even more roughly, groaning loudly. “So fucking good,” he murmured, starting to thrust his hips carefully inside and outside Justin’s mouth. Emmanuel mentally noted how Justin was taking such good care of him, considering the opinion they had of each other. Had Emmanuel known Justin was actually that good, he would have started knocking on his door more often. He would have even ignored the fact that the person sucking his cock was the only one standing between him and the job of his dreams.

These thoughts were wiped away as soon as Justin moaned again, particularly loudly, making Emmanuel’s hips stop instantly. “Everything okay down there?”

Justin blinked up at him, stopping his actions for a moment to nod. “You’re not the only one having fun,” he mused, taking Emmanuel back in his mouth.

It was only then that Emmanuel noticed what was going on. Justin was palming his own cock through his jeans, getting off at the mere thought of pleasuring Emmanuel.

“I’m going to take care of that later,” Emmanuel suggested, tugging at Justin’s hair.

Justin almost growled, sucking hard on the tip of Emmanuel’s cock. Emmanuel was already close. He said that out loud, warning Justin of what was about to happen. Justin looked incredibly amused, sucking harder and harder around Emmanuel’s erection. He was grabbing Emmanuel’s hips with so much force that he was leaving small bruises. He wanted, he _needed_ Emmanuel to come. As soon as the panting grew louder and Emmanuel’s legs started struggling carrying his weight, Justin knew that was it. He felt Emmanuel come in his mouth before his colleague had the strength to moan his name, loud and clear for the whole bathroom to hear, almost making Justin come on the spot.

Once he licked Emmanuel clean, Justin looked up at him and swallowed everything with a satisfied smirk on his face. “I think that's the first time I've ever heard you call me by my first name.”

Emmanuel was left panting, utterly speechless, with a hand on his face. “You are definitely skilled in more than being _directeur général délégué_.”

Justin got up, taken by a strong urge to kiss Emmanuel, hard. He didn’t even leave Emmanuel time to register what was happening, trying to deepen the contact right away.

Emmanuel broke the kiss, looking at Justin with curious eyes. “You… don’t get me wrong, but you seem _too_ into it. Why’s that?”

Justin shrugged, his lips sliding to Emmanuel’s neck, leaving an open-mouthed kiss there. “Maybe it’s ‘cause we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I see.”

“Well, have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? That helps.”

Emmanuel laughed, raising an eyebrow. “You know me, Trudeau.”

Justin shook his head. “But do I, really? I feel like I’ve just laid eyes on you for the first time.”

“You like getting poetic during one night stands, huh?” Emmanuel smirked, reaching down to undo Justin’s jeans.

Justin stopped him, though, shaking his head. “Not here. Do you… do you want to come to my place?”

Emmanuel looked utterly shocked. “Your place?”

“I can assure you it’s way nicer than a bathroom stall.”

Not even thinking through it, like he would have usually done, Emmanuel nodded, kissing Justin quickly. “Your place it is, then.”

 

* * *

 

_I ought to know better_

_But you know that never stopped me before_

_Yeah, my wheels just have a way of spinning_

_Always ending back at your door_

_So add your name to the list_

_Of all the things I can’t seem to kick_

 

* * *

 

Emmanuel sighed, turning a page of his book. He thought he'd spend a quiet night in by himself, since the last night out he’d had had turned out to be so eventful. He still couldn’t believe he’d slept with Trudeau of all people. As long as things seemed completely normal every day at the office, he didn’t mind too much. He certainly wasn't the type to break the rules like that, and it excited him a little. He took a sip of the red wine he’d opened, staring out at the Montréal skyline, so clearly visible from his apartment. He had everything he could ever want: a great job, an apartment he adored, and he’d even made more friends than he thought he would since his move to Canada. Yet, he still felt like something was missing, though he couldn’t really pinpoint it. He was almost too sure it had nothing to do with the chance of becoming CEO, though. Even if he were to keep his current position in the company, he would be comfortable and confident in his abilities. His confusing thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off, which startled him ever so slightly. He walked to the kitchen table, hesitating as soon as he saw who was calling him. He stared at the screen with wide eyes, not wanting to touch the phone, as if it would burn him or explode right in front of him. The caller didn’t seem to give up, though. After the first call came the second. At that point, Emmanuel took a deep breath and picked up the phone. He didn’t know why he did it, but he couldn’t force himself walk away and go on with his evening.

“Macron!”

“Please, enlighten me on why you’re calling me at two in the morning on a Saturday night.”

“Well, technically, it’s a Sunday.” Justin slurred.

Emmanuel sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You’re drunk.”

“Of course I’m drunk,” Justin spat. “I would have never called you otherwise.”

“Why did you think it was okay to call in the first place?”

“Well, you did leave your number before going home the other day. Anyway, I’m at this really cool bar with some friends, and I obviously had one too many drinks. I needed the toilet, so I walked in here and the door reminded me of you.”

Emmanuel chuckled, taking another sip of wine. “Me?”

“Yes. Remember last week, when I blew you in the toilet of that club? Don’t tell me you don’t remember.”

Sighing, Emmanuel rolled his eyes, as if Trudeau could see him do that. “Of course, I remember.”

“Good. Because after that, I invited you back to my place, and you came. You came a lot that evening, actually. Two or three times. Do you remember that?” Justin’s voice was getting more and more seductive and Emmanuel could already feel the effect it had on him.

“I... I do.”

“Good. It was the best fuck I’d had in so long. At least a year,” Justin confessed. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“I’m glad to know it was as pleasant for you as it was for me.” Emmanuel cursed himself at how stupid that sounded, but he couldn’t really understand what Justin was trying to say.

“I swear, I really _can’t_ stop thinking about it. I want to do it again.”

“You… you _what_?”

“I know we made a deal before you left, but – fuck that deal, honestly. I want to fuck you again, and I know I’m not saying this because I’m drunk. Well, maybe it’s helping me a little, but I’m here and all I can think about is how good you looked standing against that door, with your hands in my hair, your hips thrusting slowly inside my mouth. The noises you make when you come, the way you always throw your head back in pleasure. I want it again, I want it all again and again.”

Emmanuel could hardly breathe. His trousers were getting too tight for him, and his heart was beating so fast. They shouldn’t do it again, they shouldn't have done it in the first place, that was the only thing he kept thinking about, over and over. But in spite of what the logical part of him told him to do, he knew he had to see Trudeau again before he went completely crazy. So he said it, he blurted that sentence out and he knew there was no turning back. “Call a cab, I’ll text you my address."

Justin grinned on the other end of the phone. "Really?"

"We need to do something about this being so desperate of yours,” he murmured.

Justin smiled to himself, excitement building up as he mentally prepared for what was about to happen. “I’ll be as fast as I can,” he promised. “I’ll see you later.”

“Later, Trudeau.”

 

* * *

 

_You’re just another mess_

_Another late night call I shouldn’t be making_

_Just another high_

_Another one night shot I shouldn’t be chasing_

 

* * *

 

“Manu!”

Emmanuel looked up from his computer, a confused look on his face. “Yes?”

“Have you heard about Trudeau’s new office? Everyone is talking about it. Apparently he renewed the whole thing to show everyone how ‘hip’ and ‘cool’ it would be if he were CEO.”

“That has to be the lamest thing I have ever heard.”

“I think you should check it out.”

“You do?”

“Of course. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, remember?”

Emmanuel bit his bottom lip. James had no idea how close he’d been keeping Trudeau lately, and it was probably better off that way. Not even Emmanuel knew what was going on between them, what they were exactly. The only thing he was sure of, was that they were still trying to get the same job.  _Maybe I should just focus on that for now._ “I’ll go take a look later.”

Felix nodded. “Good luck.”

 

 

Emmanuel was leaning casually against the door frame, eyeing the brand new furniture. “You have an actual bean bag in your office.”

Justin jumped at the sound of Emmanuel’s voice, not really believing he would attempt crossing the space between their offices to pay him a visit. He closed his laptop and got up, walking slowly to the door. Justin cursed himself, Macron looked amazing in that dark blue suit and tie. He almost couldn't believe Emmanuel was really there. He had been so paranoid about it, so worried about texting him again, even though he felt such a deep, strong need to. He'd fumbled with his phone and thought himself out of actually doing something about how crazy he seemed to have gone for the CFO of his company. “So... do you like it?” He asked, his signature smirk in place. It was probably the only chance he had to convince Emmanuel to see him again, at this point. He couldn't get pissed drunk every single time, it wasn't exactly his style.

Emmanuel rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe I even worried about not getting the job in the first place.”

“You don’t like it? I thought it made me look more approachable.”

“It makes you look like an idiot.”

Justin turned around and bit his bottom lip at the sight of his renewed office. The bright green bean bag did look quite ridiculous. “Close enough,” he sighed. “Hey, do you want some coffee? The machine is new, too.”

Emmanuel smiled briefly, nodding. “That _definitely_ makes you more approachable.”

“Is that a yes?” Justin had a hopeful look in his eyes.

“It depends...” Emmanuel leaned closer to Justin, whispering. “You’ll have to keep your hands to yourself.”

Licking his lips, Justin eyed Emmanuel mischieviously. “Do I really have to?”

“We’re in your office, Trudeau. I’m here for _coffee_.”

“Please, you’re here because you heard about my cool new office.” Justin stepped back, letting Emmanuel actually walk inside, closing the door behind him.

“I’m here because I wanted to make sure you were still alive after the other night. Also, I feel I must tell you that you're way too old to be using the word 'cool', especially when talking about yourself.”

“Oh, how incredibly _nice_ of you. As you can see, I am alive and well. Thank you for… well, you know.”

“There’s no need to thank me. You weren’t particularly rough, though. I must admit that is a side of you I slightly missed.”

Justin gulped lightly, his tie suddenly too tight against his neck. Not knowing whether he would be able to control himself around Emmanuel, he locked the door, just in case. “I’m really sorry to know I let you down. I can make it up to you, though. Whenever you want.”

Emmanuel heard a clicking noise behind him and shook his head. “Unlock the door, Trudeau.”

Justin shook his head in return. “I’m not sure I can do that.” With a small smirk, he walked to the coffee machine, working on their drinks. “Consider it your fault.”

Emmanuel took off his jacket and threw it on Justin’s new dark gray leather sofa. “Don’t tell me you can’t control yourself.” He stood there, his hands on his hips, patiently waiting for coffee.

“You’re the one who started talking about the other night.” Justin finally handed Emmanuel his mug. He couldn’t wait for the French to taste it, to be surprised by the fact that Justin remembered how he took it. He'd watched Emmanuel make his own coffee the other morning and he put an incredible amount of effort into recreating it, especially since he was hangover at the time. Emmanuel took a quick sip and frowned slightly, crushing Justin’s expectations.

“You don’t like it?”

That was the moment when Emmanuel realized Justin was trying to impress him. It was extremely weird, yet flattering at the same time. “It’s just a tad bit too sweet.”

Justin sighed, sitting down on the sofa. “Well, don’t just stand there, sit down.”

Emmanuel did as he was told, eyeing the new furniture in the room. “It’s not too bad, after all.”

“I could have yours redone, too.” Justin smiled, taking a sip from his mug.

Emmanuel sighed. He wanted to wipe that smirk off Trudeau’s face, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do it, because he wanted to do it by kissing him, and that was highly inappropriate. Justin didn’t seem to have the same opinion, though, too busy staring at the exact spot where Emmanuel’s shirt met his neck. Justin knew he’d left bruises underneath the thin fabric. He wanted to see them, to leave some more, to fill Emmanuel with bites and marks if it meant touching him, being with him. _Intimacy_.

“What are you staring at?”

“Your neck.”

Emmanuel rolled his eyes. “What about my neck, Trudeau?”

“I’m thinking about the marks I’ve left, and the ones I could still leave. It’s like picking a real estate.”

Emmanuel groaned softly. “You are so fucking annoying, has anyone ever told you that?”

Justin nodded, that awful smug look still in place. Emmanuel could swear he hated him right then. He couldn't sit still next to him without wanting to punch him or fuck him on the sofa. Eyeing his watch, Emmanuel got up. He had to get out of there as quickly as possible, before he did something he was going to regret.

“Wait, you’re going? Already?”

“Yes. Some of us have work to do.”

“Was it something I did?”

Emmanuel sighed. “It’s not you, no. You’re not the only one who can barely control himself,” he muttered nervously.

Justin stepped closer, too close, searching for something he couldn’t quite pinpoint in Emmanuel’s eyes. “I see.”

Emmanuel put his mug on the coffee table, picking his jacket up in the meantime. Justin panicked, he couldn’t let him go like that. As soon as the French tried saying goodbye, Justin kissed him. He kissed Emmanuel hard in the middle of his office, pulling him close against his chest. Emmanuel couldn’t find it in his heart to pull away, at first, kissing Justin back. He had to break the contact after a while, suddenly realizing what had happened. Before he could say anything, Justin blurted something out.

“Come over tonight.”

Emmanuel blinked. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“We have work tomorrow.”

“So? You can stay the night.”

Emmanuel shook his head. “I can’t do that.”

“Yes, yes you can. You’ll come over, we’ll drink wine and have sex. We’ll have rough, hot sex. Just the way you like it.”

“Trudeau...”

“It’s _Justin_ , idiot.”

Emmanuel sighed, biting his bottom lip as he felt Justin’s lips graze his neck softly. “We shouldn’t.”

“Yeah, you’re right. We shouldn’t, but we must. I can’t stay away from you, and you want it just as much as I do. You’re begging.”

Emmanuel closed his eyes and groaned, too weak to fight Justin and the urge he had to anticipate the activities they had been planning later that day.

“Okay.”

“You’ll come over?”

“Yes, yes. I’ll come over.”

“Great. Remember to bring a change of clothes. No pajamas, you won’t need those.”

“At risk of sound repetitive, you are an idiot.”

Justin laughed. “Didn’t you have work to do?”

“Indeed. That’s why I’m leaving.” Emmanuel walked to the door, unlocking it. Justin followed him closely.

“I’ll see you tonight?” Justin whispered.

Emmanuel nodded, throwing him a wink before walking back to his office. Justin smirked to himself as he watched him go.  _Who would have ever thought?_

 

* * *

 

_Just like smoking, just like drinking_

_I’m a fool for ever thinking I’m done_

_Yeah, I always break that promise_

_If I’m honest, it ain’t ever just one_

_Or two, when I’m running into you_

_I’m right back on that road_

_Pushing that first domino_

 

* * *

 

Justin woke up. The first thing he did – one he found himself doing more and more every single night since Emmanuel started spending so much time at his place – was reach for the other side of the bed. When he felt Emmanuel’s soft, warm skin under his palm, he smiled to himself. Not that he would ever admit it to Emmanuel or anyone else, but he liked waking up next to someone. The fact that that someone happened to be Emmanuel, well, that only made things a tiny bit more difficult. He didn’t like Emmanuel, _per se_ , he liked the idea of _someone_ being there. Or at least that was what he loved to repeat himself to make sure he wasn't actually falling for his colleague. When Justin reached out again, running a hand down Emmanuel’s chest, the other woke up as well. Justin smirked at the thought of making a mess of him again between those very sheets. There was nothing that made him feel more at ease than knowing the power he had over Emmanuel. Secretly, he hoped Emmanuel would never find out just how much Justin was enjoying this little game of theirs. Drinking together occasionally, fucking against every single surface of his apartment, sometimes even in the shower before work, grabbing breakfast and pretending they didn't even speak to each other at all. It had been going on for a few months now, and Justin had been feeding off of it, taking so much of his bad energy and focusing it on being good for Emmanuel. He knew the feeling, the _need_ was mutual. They even had conversations – not lame ones, but the deep, interesting ones – between rounds. He found out that talking to Emmanuel about anything other than work was another habit he didn't mind. Emmanuel was so exceptional and had so much knowledge. Justin always made it personal, though. _I like this, I love that, there was this one time when I..._ he always told stories about himself, yet Emmanuel refrained from doing so. He never talked about his childhood, his family, his life in Paris. Justin was slowly opening up, but Emmanuel wasn't, unless it was about sex. 

“Are you going to do something with that hand?” Emmanuel had a confused look on his face. Justin seemed deep in thought.

“You're up?” Justin asked, earning a smirk from the French.

“Oh, I’m up.” 

Justin chuckled under his breath, licking one of the marks he’d left on Emmanuel’s chest the night before. “It’s a good thing we both woke up early, then.”

 

 

After taking a shower, Emmanuel joined Justin in the kitchen. He was making pancakes, Justin’s own favorites, not even bothering to ask Emmanuel what he wanted. Classic. Finishing to button up his clean shirt, Emmanuel thought it was only fair to tease Justin a little. “I like you like this,” he murmured, earning a deadly glare from Justin. “What? It's true.”

“You like me because I'm the one who makes you breakfast.”

“Hey, I pay for your breakfast when we go out.”

“We don't _go out_ for breakfast, Emmanuel. We queue at Starbucks in silence, pretending we don't speak to each other, and then you pay for both our orders.”

“Yes, that's what I said.”

Justin looked so incredibly annoyed at Emmanuel that not even he could figure out what he said to upset him so. “Whatever,” Justin murmured, popping a raspberry in his mouth. “You don't deserve me, that's the truth.”

“Said the one who loves begging me to fuck him.”

Justin gulped. Emmanuel knew how to use his own words against him too well. When Emmanuel started repeating what his own words in his ear, Justin knew they were going to be in big trouble.

“No one fucks you as well as I do, or did you forget that? How desperate you sounded on the phone that one time?” Emmanuel grabbed Justin’s hips, biting his earlobe softly.

“Stop it.”

“I want to fuck you again, and again, and again...”

“Emmanuel, shut up.”

“You take me so well, after all. Always ready to–”

Justin shoved Emmanuel against his fridge. Emmanuel smirked, challenging him. Justin kissed him hard on the mouth, palming the French through his trousers. When they finally broke the kiss because of the lack of air, Emmanuel’s hand was already working on Justin in his sweatpants.

Justin groaned. “Now we’ll both be late for work, and it’ll be your fucking fault.”

“Stop fighting it. You love it.”

Justin moaned Emmanuel’s name, looking down at the hand that was giving him so much pleasure.

Emmanuel laughed at him, kissing his neck hungrily, his grip on Justin’s cock tightening ever so slightly. “Go on,” Emmanuel murmured in Justin’s ear. “Have a look at what a mess you are for me. I want you to see this all the time.”

Justin almost growled, grabbing Emmanuel’s hair before kissing him hard. “All the time, huh?”

Emmanuel didn’t even pretend he didn’t say what he said. For once, he meant every word, and he wasn’t going to deny it to Justin. “All the freaking time.”

 

* * *

 

_I got my excuses, no I don’t know why I do it, but_

_You’re just another, just another thing I shouldn’t be doing_

 

* * *

 

“The decision is ultimately up to me, and the board. As soon as I’ll have a name, I will let you know. In the meantime, I know you two are not the best of friends, but I would avoid drama.”

“Yes,” Emmanuel nodded.

“Absolutely, Mr. Wright.”

Emmanuel rolled his eyes. _Such a kiss ass_.

“Very well, you can go.”

Justin and Emmanuel got up, silently walking out of their CEO’s office. They were both so tense they couldn’t even look at each other.

“Three more months?”

“Yes, Justin. You won’t die waiting, believe me.”

Justin scoffed. “I might as well. What an idiotic reason.”

“You’re always complaining about these stupid little things.”

“Me? What kind of stupid little things?”

“Like...” Emmanuel stopped walking, lowering his voice. “Like the breakfast thing you brought up the other day.”

Justin got even more mad. “That’s not stupid, asshole. I pointed it out, so maybe it’s important to me.”

“Well, just a heads-up, it shouldn’t be.”

“Whatever, Emmanuel. You seem to have lost every ability to pass off as an actual human being.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

Emmanuel glared at Justin, opening the door to his office. “You don’t get to say things like that in the hallway, idiot. We’ll have this conversation behind closed doors, as we should.”

“At least you’re willing to _talk_ this time.”

The door had barely closed before Justin was shoved up against it, Emmanuel’s hands curled tight in the front of his clothes. Justin’s lips parted, but the air was knocked out of his lungs as Emmanuel’s mouth crushed against his. Justin didn’t really find the strength to push Emmanuel away, he knew they had to talk about what was happening, but he couldn’t stop kissing Emmanuel. Fiercely, desperately, holding him close to his chest.

“God,” Emmanuel growled. “You’re maddening.”

“You know, - Justin smirked - if you keep crowding me up against surfaces, people are going to think you have a thing for me.” They kissed again, Justin moving slowly down to Emmanuel’s throat - making his back arch with a bite. “You think you’re so much better than everyone else. So fucking smart, huh?” Justin ground his hips against Emmanuel’s, earning a needy groan from him, squeezing his ass. “Yet you still moan like everyone else when you’re kissed, don’t you?”

Emmanuel tried breaking free from Justin’s grip, but it was no use. He bit Justin’s jaw hard, his hips grinding up against his colleague’s. “Maybe I do. Maybe that’s what will make it possible for me to become your boss, Justin.”

Justin pulled back slightly, eyeing Emmanuel from top to bottom. “You wish, baby.” Justin mocked him. “You’ll be calling me ‘sir’ sooner than you think.”

Emmanuel groaned in frustration, thumbing Justin’s nipples through the soft, white fabric of his shirt. Justin gasped, letting Emmanuel slip a leg between his without fighting it. And there he was, thrusting against Emmanuel’s thigh as he’d done the first night at the club. He smirked, knowing that must have felt like a small victory to Emmanuel, watching him please himself so. Actually, Justin thought he was the real winner, using that perfect body to get exactly what he wanted out of it. “I swear,” Justin whispered, panting softly. “I can’t stand you, but you feel so fucking good.”

Emmanuel smirked, kissing Justin deeply. He took his time, letting Justin do what he had to do to get off, moaning as Justin sucked on his tongue.

“I recall your kisses to be more… bitey,” Justin murmured, a bit dazed.

Emmanuel smiled and kissed him again, honeyed and slow this time. It felt completely different, as if Emmanuel was slowly starting to let his guard down, even if he couldn't admit it, not even to himself. “This kind of kissing is a different war,” Emmanuel murmured. His mouth dipped for Justin’s throat, trailing up his neck. “That I intend on winning.”

“You can’t win at kissing, that’s just stupid,” Justin muttered. This didn’t feel like losing, this felt freaking fantastic. Slowing down the movement of his hips, Justin was left panting against Emmanuel’s office door.

“Why’d you stop?” Emmanuel asked, confused.

“I can’t come in these pants, Emmanuel. I have to stay in them until five,” Justin pointed out.

“Well, we have a great solution to that problem.”

Justin couldn’t exactly believe his ears. “You’d... do that?”

Emmanuel smirked. “I can’t leave you like this to then have you drunk calling me in the middle of the night asking me to fuck you as hard as I possibly can.”

Justin laughed. Emmanuel had a point. “What are you waiting for, then? I won’t say no,” he quietly pointed that out.

Emmanuel unbuckled Justin’s belt, kneeling in front of him. “As if you could ever find it in you to say no to me, idiot.”

As Emmanuel sucked the tip of Justin’s cock in his mouth, Justin gasped. Emmanuel had a point.

 

* * *

 

_Yeah, you’re just another kiss_

_Another Friday night I shouldn’t be wasting_

_Just another “What you doing later on?” I shouldn’t be saying_

 

* * *

 

Justin walked into Emmanuel’s new office, the one he’d been pining after for a whole year. He knocked softly on the door, letting him know he was there. Emmanuel turned around and he immediately stopped doing anything. Standing there, not really knowing what to say, Emmanuel mentally kicked himself as soon as he started feeling guilty. He shouldn't be feeling bad about getting what he had worked so hard for... should he?

“I guess congratulations are in order,” Justin said with a smile. He had a look on his face that Emmanuel couldn’t read too easily. That was new, since he’d gotten quite used to figuring out what Justin was thinking. “Thank you. I never expected it to be like this, to be honest.”

“Good?”

Emmanuel frowned. It didn’t feel good, not completely, at least. He stared into Justin’s eyes, fumbling with the book in his hand. “Bittersweet,” he murmured. “I have everything I wanted, yet I’m not completely satisfied.”

Justin nodded, looking around. “If it helps, the thought of you being my boss now is quite hot.”

That made Emmanuel smile, looking at the ground for a minute. Then he looked up again, and he finally got it. He hadn’t smiled, not even once, until Justin had walked into his new office. And maybe, just maybe, that meant something. Something that Emmanuel had tried repressing for so long, shoving it at the back of his mind, ignoring the train of thought completely.

“Listen, I’m glad to see you’re settling in. I just want to say that it doesn’t have to be weird between us, from now on, I – Justin was interrupted by Emmanuel’s disapproving brow raising – You don’t feel that way?”

“How can it not be weird? We fucked up big time, getting into this mess. We both know it.”

Justin frowned. He couldn’t really admit to Emmanuel that he was right. “I don’t regret anything.”

“I didn’t say I regret it, Justin. But we did make a mistake. We let it all interfere with our professional lives and now I have to be the boss of you which, contrary to what I used to believe, is awful.”

“Awful?” Justin wasn’t exactly expecting that.

“Yes, it sucks. It’s terrible, it… it makes me want to throw up.”

“You’re being a little harsh, Emmanuel.”

“No, you don’t see where I’m coming from.”

“I probably don’t, because you never talk to me.”

Emmanuel took a step back. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I opened up, I let you get to know me, with time, yet you’re still a closed book to me. I don’t get you, I don’t get you reaction right now. What do you want me to say? I did all I could. I did the talking, I did the chasing, I made this happen and now I am the one that’s stuck in the middle. You get the job of your dreams, you get to move on from your _mistakes_ , and you’re telling me it feels terrible. That’s pretty shitty, coming from you.”

Emmanuel threw the book he’d been holding on the desk and stepped closer to Justin. “You think it was easier for me, huh? Learning all about you, pretending there were no strings attached to whatever was going on between us, trying to protect both of us from _this_. See? I knew we’d end up making a huge mess out of this. Because now you have feelings for a person you don’t know, I have feelings for a person I have learned like an open book and we can’t do shit about it.”

Justin gasped, not really expecting the confession coming from Emmanuel that bluntly.

“Now you’re surprised. I can be honest, too. I can be as honest as you want me to be. I can’t stand to look at you, I can't fucking stand _you_ , because you made me fall in love with you before giving me the chance to realize that we could never be together. I am CEO now, I can’t _be_ with you, Justin, but it’s all I want to be.”

“Emmanuel...”

“That’s why I feel like shit. Because I have everything I have always wanted, but that doesn’t include you. I swore to myself it was just sex. I was so sure I could stop showing up at your place after work whenever I wanted to. I've tried so many times in the last month, Justin, but I couldn't. I couldn't physically stay way. Now I can’t have you around to make those annoying pancakes in the morning, I can't hear your awful singing in the shower, your annoying spooning in the middle of night, your hands and eyes all over me all the time. The wine, the sex, the long conversations about Paris, and politics, and books… it’s all over.”

“Not if I resign.”

Emmanuel’s eyes went wide. “You're shitting me. You're not resigning.”

“You can’t stop me from making that decision.”

“No, I am not accepting your resignation. Not for this reason, Justin. You love your job too much.”

“I think I might be more interested in falling in love with you.”

Emmanuel wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time. “You know what? You are the single most annoying person in the whole wide world. You’ll resign as soon as you’ll find another job, if that is what you really want. Not right now.”

Justin sighed. “You can’t take that decision for me.”

“Well, you’re putting me in this position, so I am.”

Justin took one step closer to Emmanuel, taking his face in his hands. “Stop beating yourself up about it.”

Emmanuel shook his head. “You’re giving up your job for me, Justin. You have no idea how bad I feel right now. Your friends, everything you’ve built and worked so hard for...”

“I’m doing it to build something else I’ve been missing. Something that might even turn out to be more satisfying than being CEO of a company.”

Emmanuel closed the small gap between their lips softly, finally giving into his guts and desire. He kissed Justin with all the passion he had inside. Justin put no effort into matching it, needing to release the tension just as much as Emmanuel. As soon as they parted, Justin giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Emmanuel asked, smiling at him. Finally, a genuine smile.

“If anyone had told me I would quit my job to be with Emmanuel Macron of all people six months ago, I would have laughed in their face.”

“Idiot,” muttered Emmanuel, pushing Justin away. “Go back to your office, you have work to do.”

“I have a new job to look for, actually.”

“Yes, but I’m the only one who knows that. Now go,”

“Yes, _sir_.” Justin teased Emmanuel. “Your place or mine tonight?”

Emmanuel smirked. “Mine. We’re making dinner first.”

Justin looked positively surprised. “That would be a first.”

“You’re the breakfast type, I’m the dinner type. Now go,” Emmanuel smiled, pecking Justin’s lips quickly.

“See you later.”

“Later,” Emmanuel replied right away, throwing Justin a wink.

 

* * *

 

_I got my excuses, no I don’t know why I do it, but_

_You’re just another, just another thing I shouldn’t be doing_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I probably received this request last Summer so, as usual, I am so late! I wrote three different versions of this one shot, and I obviously hated all of them until I had this idea. I hope you liked it!


End file.
